Star Fox New home new life
by Starfoxgirl1066
Summary: Shortly after the events of star fox adventures krystal explains her past to Fox


Now that dinosaur planet is saved at last Fox and the rest of the star fox team are heading to Corneria on general pepper's orders but Fox and the team also has a companion joining them on there trip to Corneria and that is Krystal.After Krystal went to the great fox to thank Fox personally for saving her life Peppy asked Krystal to join them on there way to Corneria she refused at first saying she didn't want to be a bother but after a bit of encouragement from Falco saying that they wouldn't mind and also adding Fox wouldn't mind which made Fox feeling embarrassed and annoyed over what Falco said Krystal decided to join them and now they are all on route to the planet of Corneria.Fox is in the hanger of the great fox with Slippy who is checking Fox's Arwing "well Fox once we get to Corneria I can get some supplies and upgrade your arwing and all of ours to" said Slippy joyfully "that's great Slippy once we get there get all the supplies you need,I'm gonna head to the deck we'll arrive at Corneria in 2 hours so make sure your ready"said Fox as he was leaving the hanger "no problem Fox!"replied Slippy. As Fox was about to walk through the doors into the main deck he stopped as he realised who was there,Krystal stood there looking through the window of the deck staring at the stars (it looks like she's overwhelmed by the view or something)Fox thought to himself as he stared at her by the doorway "ain't you gonna go over and say hi"someone said behind Fox,he jumped in surprise as he turned around and saw it was Falco with a grin on his face "should you go and bother someone else besides me Falco?"said Fox "I would but bothering you is better specially now you got a little girlfriend there"said Falco "she isn't my girlfriend I just rescued her on that planet that's all"replied Fox feeling embarrassed "well whatever just go over and say hello instead of staring at her from a distance like a weirdo"said Falco as he walked away "that isn't funny Falco"said Fox sounding annoyed then all you can hear is Falco laughing down the hallway.Fox then turned toward Krystal and started to walk toward her to talk,once he got close enough he decided to speak "umm..h.hey Krystal"started Fox as Krystal turned around to face him "oh hello Fox everything all right?"asked Krystal with a smile on her face "yeah I'm good just thought I'd see how you were"replied Fox "I'm fine thank you to be honest I never realised how big the Lylat System is there's so many stars and planets out there"said Krystal in awe as she turned back toward the window "y.yeah I know I've been exploring Lylat for a long time and it still amazes me a little,have you ever traveled through Lylat before Krystal?"asked Fox "no not really I only really started exploring whe..."Krystal stopped as she just realised what she was gonna say and then her happy smile turned into a sad frown as she looked away from the window.Fox noticed this as he started to feel concerned for Krystal "are you alright was it something I said"asked Fox in a panic "I'm f..fine it's just th..that.."said Krystal as a few tears rolled down her face"I'm sorry Krystal did I say something to upset you"Fox asked as he went to grab her hand but she turned away from him looking down,Fox felt bad about seeing Krystal this way he wasn't sure what to do "if you need to be alone I understand but if you wanna talk I'll be here for you"said Fox as he went to walk away "Fox wait!"said Krystal as she turned to face him he then turned and looked at her "I'm sorry you did nothing wrong it's just a lot has happened to me lately and I never talked about it with anyone...but I feel like I can tell you about it"said Krystal then Fox smiles at her "well I'm all ears tell me from the beginning"said Fox as the two started to walk back to the window "well it all started back on my home planet Cerinia I lived there with my mother and father we were all friends with everyone there it was such a happy and peaceful place"started Krystal as she smiled about her past "it does sound like a friendly place" said Fox "it was,anyway I was born and raised there so I pretty much knew everybody there my father was a warrior so he taught me all sorts of fighting skills my mother however thought it was unlady like for me to fight but still loved and cared for me either way"she said as Fox slightly giggled to himself thinking of what Krystals father was like training Krystal like a mini warrior "the planet itself was so beautiful,the rivers the trees, everything there was amazing it was my peaceful and happy home with caring people...until he came" said Krystal with dread in her voice at that last part "who?"asked Fox "the monster that tried to kill me and tried to take over dinosaur planet..Andross"Fox was in shock when Krystal said that he thought how long has his long time enemy been around for,Krystal then continued "he started wreaking havoc to everything I loved and cared about he slaughtered all the people I've known for years I saw his evil shadow through the flames that overtook my home, my mother was one of the first to be killed I sat by her body hoping and praying she was still alive while tears was running down my face,my father tried to get me away but I didn't want to leave but I know I had to he took me to a teleporter that would send me to the nearest planet which was dinosaur planet,anyway my father told me to leave and he would gather whatever remaining people he could find and then escape I didnt want to leave my father but he argued back telling me to leave but then...that monster came from behind my father and killed him by shooting a electric blue beam at him, my father laid there dead I cried and shouted out to him to get up but he didn't"Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing the same monster that killed his parents also killed Krystal's parents,he felt sick and horrible inside Krystal then continued "Andross's shadow stared at me through the flames readying himself to kill me next but then I ran to the teleporter and escaped before he had the chance,I found myself on dinosaur planet far away from the havoc that was happening I then looked up at the sky and saw a faint blast in the sky in the same direction my planet was and then a horrible feeling came inside of me meaning one thing...m.my home and the p.people that was there was c..completely g.g..gone"Krystal started to cry as she finished her story,Fox couldn't believe what Krystal went through he understood what it was like losing a mother and a father but losing a home as well is worse "if your home got destroyed does that mean?" Said Fox "y.yes Fox...I'm the o..only one left of my people"replied Krystal as she continued to cry this made Fox feel guilty inside at least he had Peppy,Slippy and Falco but Krystal didn't have anybody he thought that a sweet and kind girl like Krystal didn't deserve this, he looked at Krystal as she stood in that one spot hands covering her face as tears kept falling down he walked over to her and done the one thing that seemed right at this moment.Krystal then felt arms wrapping around her,then her crying slowed down a little as she opened her eyes and saw it was Fox hugging her"Krystal I'm so sorry about what happened to you,your parents and everyone else in your planet did not deserve this specially you,but now Andross is gone and he will never ever cause harm to anyone and you ever again I promise"said Fox as Krystal looked at him her crying stopped a little bit as she wiped away her tears"thank you Fox I guess I needed to let it all out and be done with it I really appreciate you listening to what I had to say"said Krystal as she smiled a little "hey it's the least I can do besides it's good to see you smiling again"said Fox and then Krystal laughed,Fox realised he was still holding Krystal so he let go feeling a little embarrassed Krystal noticed this and giggled to herself "well the only thing I can do now is look ahead and choose a new path"Krystal said as she walked along the window "do you know where you'll go after Corneria?"Fox asked "not at this moment but something will come along"replied Krystal then Fox had a idea "Krystal I have a idea why don't you stay with me and the team and be a member of Star Fox" said Fox she looked at him in shock "are you serious? your offering me a place on your team"asked Krystal "of course I can sort out everything with general pepper we can train you how to use a arwing and I'll even help you how to use the firearms plus it gives you a chance to travel the Lylat System and you wouldn't be alone you'll have Peppy Slippy Falco..and me by your side, but it's completely your decision"Fox gave Krystal this offer she thought about it for a moment and then answered "as long as it's alright with everyone then I will"she answered happily "alrighty then once we get to Corneria I will sort everything out with general pe.."Fox stopped speaking as Krystal hugged him "I can't thank you enough Fox I appreciate everything your doing for me"said Krystal as she looked up at him,Fox then put his arms around Krystal "heh..h don't worry about just think of this as a new home and a new life"said Fox as he smiled and then she smiled back at him..."everything alright in here"Fox and Krystal jumped in shock as they looked toward the door and saw Peppy "oh Peppy it's you y..yeah everything I..I just asked Krystal to join our team and she agreed"said as he let go of Krystal and Krystal did the same "really?thats good to hear I bet she will be a great asset to the team"said Peppy "thank you Peppy I promise to do my best...I..I think I will go and see Slippy I'll see you's later" said Krystal as she walked towards the door leading out of the deck "oh and Fox?"said Krystal then Fox looked at her "thank you again for earlier"Krystal said with a smile as she left,Fox smiled as she left and Peppy looked at him with a smirk on his face "you must really care for her Fox?"asked Peppy "yeah I do...wait!what did you say!"asked Fox in surprise as Peppy laughed while leaving the deck "your just like your father Fox"said Peppy as he left,fox turned toward the window where he can see Corneria closing in close (no matter what happens Krystal I will always protect you I promise)

The End


End file.
